


Ohana Anniversary:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Best Wishes, Dessert, Drinking, Family, Food, Friendship, Fun, Gen, General, Hotels, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Surprises, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace, Flippa, & Kamekona arranged something for Five-O's anniversary, Will they be surprised?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Anniversary:

*Summary: Grace, Flippa, & Kamekona arranged something for Five-O's anniversary, Will they be surprised?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!*

 

Grace Williams & her little brother, Charlie Edwards were making sure that everything is perfect for their ohana's six year anniversary. "Remember, Charlie, This party is a secret & a surprise for Uncle Steve, Danno, Uncle Chin, Uncle Lou, & Auntie Kono, Got it ?", "I got it, Grace, I'll keep the secret," The Young Teenager said with a smile, as he ruffles his hair, "I know that you will", They went straight to **_Kamekona's_** , so they can talk about the menu, with the owner, who is like another uncle, & his cousin, Flippa.

 

"I got something for you to try, Little Ones", The Friendly Shrimp Owner said, as he hands over the samples of shrimp, "Mmmm, They are yummy", Charlie said with a smile, Grace agreed with her brother with a nod of the head, saying, "Yeah, They are, Can we get some for the party, Please, Kami ?", Kamekona said with a bow, & a flourish, "As my lady wishes," He called over to his cousin, Flippa, saying, "Cuz, I need the crew to double time, I need at least five pounds of shrimp for the event". Flippa nodded, as he came over to them, "What else do you need ?", Charlie exclaimed with happiness, "Shaved Ice !", Grace said with a smile, "Thanks for reminding me, Charlie, Yeah, Can we have some shaved ice stations too ?, I would like for it to be all around the room.

 

Meanwhile, Stan Edwards & his wife, Rachel Edwards were planning the whole thing, no expense too big. "Honey, I made sure that we have enough seating for everyone, & I got a great deal on the drinks". The British Woman smiled at her husband, & said, "Great, I just got off the phone with the kids, & they got the menu all set up for the special occasion", She gave him a kiss, & said, "I am gonna go & pick them up". She hurried, so she won't be late for her son, & daughter.

 

Meanwhile, Governor Sam Denning went to meet Mary-Ann McGarrett's plane, He was personally escorting her to the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , & made sure that she was settled in just right. She was carrying Joan in her arms, while walking along besides him, She said with a smile, "I really appreciate this, Governor Denning", The African American Politician smiled, "It's Sam, Please Miss McGarrett", "Call me, Mary-Ann then," Joan was getting squirmy, & she wanted to see the governor, "How about I hold her ?, You look like you need a rest". "Thank you", One of his aides got her luggage, along with Joan's, They made their way to the airport, & straight to the car, so she & Joan can nap at the hotel.

 

Meanwhile, Kawika did the blessing on the site of the party, Denning already talked about doing a fire show, along with surfing. He said to Diego, "I want the space to be bigger, cause I don't want the risk of someone getting hurt". Diego nodded, & said, "Yes, Kawika, I will make that happen". The Leader of the Kapu was very happy with the results, & he reported to Kamekona, & Flippa, that everything is right on schedule. He went to relax for awhile.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was surprised by the phone call from his daughter, saying that she & Charlie won't be able to see him or the rest of their ohana, for their camping trip, that they had planned. He was sulking, & said, "I was really looking forward to this", Commander Steve McGarrett, his partner, & best friend, said, as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know it sucks, Buddy, We will just have to do a big one, before they start school". Captain Lou Grover said with a smile, "It will be fun", & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "Plus, Denning owes us from last month", Officer Kono Kalakaua nodded, & said, "We will collect", That made Danny feel somewhat better.

 

The night of the party happened, Grace greeted them, & said, "We are having dinner together, cause Charlie & I missed out on the camping trip, Also I have something for you", she handed them a letter, that she wrote to them, They looked at her in shock, Steve said, "You want to be Five-O ?", Grace smiled, & said, "Yeah, You guys make a difference, & I want to make a difference too", Danny hugged, "That's the best present we ever got from you, Your mother is okay with this decision ?", The Young Girl nodded, "Yeah, We talked about it a lot", Chin said with a smile, "You just made us proud, Kiddo", * Kono & Lou said in unison, "You sure did", Grace said, "Well, Close your eyes, The room is special, & No peeking", she pointed a finger at them, & she led them in a train towards where everyone else is.

 

Once, She has them in position, She said with an excited smile, "Okay, Open your eyes", They did, Everyone & including Grace, yelled out happily, "SURPRISE !!!", The Members were all in shock, Grace said with a proud smile, "From me, your love ones, & your community, We just want to wish you a....", They shouted again, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY !", Kamekona said with a smile, "I am glad that we are family", he greeted them with hugs, & handshakes. Flippa said, "Me too", as he mirrored his cousin's gesture, Kawika said, "May you always be blessed", as he blesses them. Denning said, "You deserve this, Thank you 6 years of wonderful service, & another 6 years to come", Mary-Ann came up with Joan, "We love you, Big Brother", Joan said parroting her mother, "Wuv Ya !", Steve was touched by the gesture, "You came all this way to tell me ?", Mary & Joan both nodded, Steve said exclaiming happily, as he gathers his mini family into a hug, "What a wonderful present !"  
Stan & Rachel both wished them well, & they all celebrated the fun, til midnight.


End file.
